“Wireless applications” typically refer to wireless client applications developed from terminal-based operating systems. Wireless applications typically are integrated with SDKs (Software Development Kits) that implement specific functions. An example of an SDK is an advertising SDK, in other words, a software development kit is used by a wireless application developer to integrate advertising logic. Companies engaged in the business of placing wireless advertisements typically provide such SDKs on their websites to wireless application developers.
The SDKs may use different modes of placement to address differences in wireless application integration. For example, in a wireless application advertising SDK system, currently two kinds of advertising platforms exist on the market. One kind of advertising platform is an advertising resources platform for companies that place their own advertisements, in other words, companies that wish to advertise. An example of the one kind of advertising platform is ADMob. Another kind of advertising platform is a platform that provides advertising optimization services with an SDK that integrates a plurality of advertising platforms. An example of the other kind of advertising platform is mogo (www.adsmogo.com). Thus, the advertising platform optimizes wireless application (App) advertisement global fill rates and improves the accuracy of targeted advertising. The former advertising platform requires that the developer integrates an SDK of the advertising platform into a wireless application of the developer. Whenever a new version of the SDK of the former advertising platform is published, the wireless application developer need to integrate the new version of the SDK, revise the code, and republish the wireless application, requiring users to update the corresponding wireless application. Regarding the latter advertising platform, if any of the integrated advertising platform SDKs is upgraded, the SDK is confronted with a new demand for updating. Moreover, in order for the wireless application developer to add a new SDK or remove an integrated SDK, the developer is required to develop and publish a new application.
Regarding platforms with SDKs that integrate a plurality of advertising platforms, after the wireless application developer completes the development of a wireless application, often a long period of time passes without the developer having to re-develop or perform upgrade maintenance. However, an advertising platform with an integrated SDK might, as a result of a version upgrade of the existing wireless application, become incompatible with older versions of the existing wireless application. In this case, the existing wireless application must be upgraded. From the point of view of the wireless application end user, the end user has no need to update the wireless application. For wireless application developers, the need for the end user to update the application and the need to upgrade the application simply add extra development and maintenance work as well as application publishing costs.
In order to fully use advertising resources and raise global fill rates, advertising platforms generally use a plurality of integrated advertising SDKs. The use of advertising platforms that integrate advertising SDKs seeks to avoid the problem of insufficient resources (which leads to low fill rates and wasted resources) for advertisement targeting firms and advertisers that result from wireless applications integrating too few advertising SDKs. However, for platforms integrating advertising SDKs, advertising SDK upgrades can result in large increases in workload relating to wireless application upgrades, packaging, and publication.